To Numb Your Pain
by JarOfHearts1984
Summary: Following the discovery of Leanne's betrayal, Peter succumbs to an old addiction, can Carla stop him falling down a slippery slope.
1. Chapter 1

**Set at Peter's flat a day after Peter and Leanne were meant to retake their vows. All happened as in the episode apart from Tracey found out from Ken and Deirdre about Nick and Leanne so in this Peter did not know of Carla's prior knowledge of Nick and Leanne. But otherwise everything is as it was. **

Peter cursed loudly and launched the glass tumbler across the room, it smashing against the wall and dropping to the ground in small pieces. Carla trembled slightly as she stood stiffly against the wall watching her friend wallow in his despair. She didn't blame him, after all he'd been told by his step-sister that his wife was screwing the man who he'd been trapped in an office with following the tram-crash. The man who'd so kindly offered to assist in the bookies whilst he was recuperating. "Why are you here! Come to…to make me see I shoul…should have been with you." Peter snapped angrily taking his anger out on the only person around. Carla shook her head slightly biting her lip. "I…I never wanted you to be hurt." She said in a pained whisper as she looked at the broken man in the wheelchair.

"I can't blame her can I. Wh…who'd to be with me. I'm pathetic I can't even stand up without someone helping me. Who wants to marry a cripple!" He said angrily at himself as he poured another glass of whisky with a trembling hand. "Care to join me!" He slurred as Carla stepped across the room and plucked up the tumbler from the sideboard and shook her head. "Yo….you can't start drinking."

"Why not. Makes you forget don't it. That's why you were so attracted to it Car." Peter said as Carla's eyes flashed with a slight annoyance.

"Yeah and I had reason for it. What else did I have hey. But you…you have your son. They'll take him from you, you know." Carla bit back as she tipped the contents of the tumbler down the sink.

"Probably better for him. What use am I hey, I'd have been better off dying. Leanne could've played the grieving widow for a few months and then got with Nick. Simon would have been upset for a bit but I'm sure Nick would have swooped in to buy his affections and well dad would probably be relieved not to have me around. I mean it's meant to be the other way round, me looking after him now. Not him tending to me." Peter said in a bitter voice. "An what about me?" Carla asked her eyes shining with tears as she moved the tumbler away from both her and Peter.

"What about you? I bet you were stirring the shit, encouraging them both. Thinking you could clear the mess hey." Peter snarled as Carla bristled at his harsh words, even though there was some truth behind his words. "That's not fair."

"Isn't it. Come on you and Lee were best mates , you mean she didn't tell you. Come off it." Peter spat as Carla bristled at his clear frustration. "An..and what if she did. You wanted me to be the one to tell you, you wouldn't have believed me if I had." Carla said as she sat down opposite Peter. "You'd think I were just been some spiteful cow trying to split you up." She said as Peter looked down at the floor. She was right in a way, he'd not have wanted to listen to any accusations that Leanne was anything other than faithful. "Why should I be surprised? I had enough baggage without been a useless lump. A son, a bigamist marriage behind me. Hey I guess this is Karma right." He said in a mocking voice as Carla sighed.

"So this it then, you're going to let Nick win. You obviously didn't love Leanne as much as you say you did if you're so willing to give her up." Carla said as she treaded on dangerous ground knowing right now Nick Tilsley was almost a curse word; not that she blamed Peter for that. Hell she'd wanted to rip pieces from the weasel-faced prick when she'd learnt he was the one responsible for making Peter fall off the wagon. True she was no innocent in the whole thing, hell she'd wanted to push Nick and Leanne together but she'd never have pushed Peter to alcohol. Not after he'd been so patient with her own descent into alcohol dependency. "Take that back." Peter spat as Carla shook her head defiantly.

"Why it's true. You're going to let him win and you'll end up with nothing. Do it for your son if nothing else. He's already lost his mum." Carla said using the same words Peter had used back in November when he'd stopped her from driving under the influence. He glowered at her as she pouted. "You know you can be a fucking bitch when you want to Car."

"Well no offence but I ain't tip-toeing round you treating you with kiddy gloves." Carla said pointedly as she leaned against the kitchen counter, her eyes flickering to the couch where a Dr Who figurine lay, a stark reminder of what Peter was poised to lose if he allowed alcohol to take over.

"So you here to be my personal cheerleader then? Cause no offence but you could at least sport the little skirt and pom poms if you are." Peter slurred as Carla glowered at him. She reached a hand to the half-empty bottle and sighed. It seemed only a short time since he was doing this for her, pouring alcohol down the sink. "You know I ca…can kind of see wh…why she'd abandon me. I've screwed up again but how could she do it to Sy?" Peter said as Carla sighed gently, moving the bottle from Peter's reach. He glared at her actions but said nothing.

"Is that why you're so bothered about been with her? For Simon?" Carla asked seriously as Peter shrugged. "Well it seems a pretty shit reason for been with someone if you ask me." Carla said having seen firsthand the devastation that had come from a marriage of convenience.

"I love Leanne." Peter said in a self-pitying voice as Carla sat down on the arm of the sofa and bit her lower lip hating that once again she seemed to be sacrificing her own happiness for the man she loved. "What if Nick makes her happy though?" Carla asked as she looked into Peter's honey brown eyes. She could quite willingly melt into those eyes she thought idly as Peter looked at her oddly. "He doesn't. He ca…can't." Peter said in a pained voice unwilling to believe that perhaps Leanne wasn't driven into Nick's arms by pure lust. "Well he manages to control his drinking, doesn't yell at her for daft things." Carla said playing devil's advocate. She knew there was every likelihood that Peter would end up pissed off with her but she wasn't going to leave if she felt he was going to reach for the bottle once more. "Why'd you care Carla. Surely you want me to forget about her?" Peter said as Carla shook her head lowering her glance.

"I don't want to be second best. I'm not going to lie to you, I still have feelings for you an…and I don't know that I'll ever be able to control that bu…but I only want to be with you if you want to be with me. Not because you're too bladdered to fight for the woman you love." Carla said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Some poor sap's always going to be second best for you though in't he." Peter said as Carla drummed her nails against the worktop surface. "What?"

"It drove that psycho crazy that he was second best, what chance have the rest of us got hey? Competing against a dead man." Peter said as he glowered at Carla who bristled slightly as she closed her eyes momentarily. "That's not fair." She said in a low whisper.

"Isn't it. Trevor, that poor bloke who adored you, was the one who comforted you after that freak tried to kill you. Poor bastard knew he was never going to be the love of your life. You're gorgeous but if you don't let yourself move on you won't ever be happy." Peter said as Carla looked down slightly. Though her self-pitying was brief as she looked up at Peter with a fiery resolve. "Oh hark at you. Speaking about happiness when you're chucking Merlot down your throat to try and forget the fact your wife was having it off with her ex." Carla said slightly irritated.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know I don't know what you're here for Carla, to berate me or console me." Peter said a stormy look in her dark eyes as Carla pursed her lips together. "I'm here to make you see that whatever you decide to do you don't need that pickling your liver, clouding your judgement." She said as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at him imploringly. "She's gone, the best thing to ever happen for me and Si an…and she's gone." Peter said, his voice filled with despair as Carla sighed softly feeling a deep sense of compassion for the broken soul opposite. "Peter, I know it seems like the end of the world right now bu…"

"Oh you do, do you. You've never found out that your fiancée, sorry wife has been playing away with the man whom she was once married to."

"Yeah when they were kids."

"You're bound to think there's nowt wrong with what they're doing. After all you were engaged to Tony and saw nothing wrong with playing away with your former brother-in-law." Peter said as Carla shook her head. "I think that's a little uncalled for. Anyway that was different. Peter you're a good, kind man; Tony wasn't." Carla said as she looked into Peter's warm brown eyes and hoped he understood that no matter what happened her feelings for him were not likely to dwindle no matter what he ended up doing.

She'd dreamt of him many nights, and even in her dreams it had seemed at times as though Liam was telling her that Peter would be good for her. That he'd protect her and love her now that Liam was unable to. "You know I bet Tony felt like his heart was tearing out of his body when he found out about you and Liam, hell I know I felt like mine was when I found out about Leanne." Peter said as Carla reached out a hand and placed it on his upper arm. "Don't you dare compare yourself to that monster. You didn't get someone to get rid of…of the opposition." She said as she struggled to keep her composure.

"It doesn't mean I haven't felt like going over to the Platt's and beating that bastard to a pulp." Peter said his voice filled with raw pain and bitterness. "Yeah but you haven't. You're a better person than he could ever be. And is Nick worth it hmm, who's to say he won't run to the police and press charges if you do. Where would that leave Simon hey?" She said diplomatically knowing Peter adored his young son. He looked down and she sensed he was struggling to control his emotions. "You know you'll be no good speaking to her now anyway, not with that stuff inside you. Why not wait until tomorrow when you've sobered up. Have you eaten?" She asked gently as Peter snorted.

"Come to play Nigella now as well. I'm touched." He said as Carla decided to ignore his sarcastic words knowing he was hurting. "Look I'm only going to make sandwiches so there's no need to get overly excited." She said as she went to help him sit down. He was still unsteady on his feet, not helped at all by his recent consumption of alcohol. "Gerroff!" He said pulling away from her as she went to help him into the armchair and she recoiled slightly. "I'm sorry." He said sensing her distress at his attitude towards her. "No, it's okay. You're angry and well I'm the only one here right now for you to take your anger out on."

"Don't mean you should put up with it. I wouldn't." Peter said as Carla smiled slightly patting his hand. "No, you just had to put up with me throwing myself at you when I were drunk. I think we're even." She said as Peter sighed. "Why are you been so nice to me. I don't deserve it." He said as she knelt down by the side of chair. "I think you're been pretty hard on yourself. You don't deserve what's happened to you I know that much." Carla said as she stood up and lightly brushed her lips against his temple.

Leanne sat at the table in Janice's flat, her blonde curls rapidly falling from the angelic ringlets that had framed her face in her wedding dress. Her lips were cracked slightly as she sipped a cup of tea with trembling hands. "Why Lee, what were you doing messing about with him?"

"I dunno. I…I just felt th…this spark an…and well things happened." Leanne said as she wiped at her teary eyes. "You stupid girl. Nick was never any good for you, not then and not now. So what are you going to do now?" Janice said as Leanne shrugged.

"I need to see Peter. I need to explain to him." Leanne said as Janice rose her eyebrows questioning her stepdaughter. "Do you think that's wise love. He's upset, no doubt angry. Seeing you might not be the best thing for him at the minute." Janice said for once been wise in her advice. Leanne sniffed as she nodded knowing that her stepmother was probably right. She dug her nails angrily into the palm of her hand as she thought of what Simon would think of her when he found out. Another wave of sobs came over her as she pictured his little eyes filled with anger and hurt. "He's go…going to hate me isn't he." She said as Janice looked at her and sighed. "I don't know love. But your not doing yourself any good sitting here working yourself into a state." Janice said placing her hand over Leanne's. There was a buzzing sound and Leanne's ring tone echoed out. Leanne bolted from her chair to answer the phone and she looked at the caller ID. She bit her lip as she saw 'Nick' flashing on the screen. She paused unsure as whether she should take the call or not. After all her liaisons with Nick had been the catalyst that had broken her ideal world to pieces. She furrowed her brow and decided to reject Nick's call not wanting nor knowing what to say to him at that moment.

Simon sat on the living room floor at Ken and Deirdre's house playing monopoly with Amy as the three adults crowded into the kitchen. "Well I didn't think he was going to do quite that." Tracey said as she sipped a glass of fizzy water and Ken shook his head. "Did he need to know Tracey really!" He said in an angry whisper as Deirdre looked to the two children playing, completely oblivious to what was going on. "I think he had a right to know his misses was playing away. Especially when her bit on the side was making out he was Peter's new best mate. Whatever I thought of Tweety-Pie at least he'd have never done that to Peter." Tracey said as Deirdre shot her a look. "Tracey, don't call Ashley that. He was a good friend to Peter if…if he hadn't done what he did that night then…then god knows what would have happened." Deirdre said in a hoarse voice.

"Okay, still I'm just saying." Tracey said as she leaned back against the worktops. "Dad's acting like it's all my fault when all I did was tell the flaming truth." Tracey said as she pouted slightly.

"Right get this down you." Carla said as she placed a chicken salad sandwich in front of Peter who smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I'll put the kettle on too in a minute. You'll thank me later on." she said able to smell the fumes of alcohol on his breath. "What should I do Carla? I don't know if I can trust her." Peter said as he swallowed a bite of his sandwich and looked imploringly at the brunette. "I can't tell you what to do Peter. Just take things slow 'ey." Carla said as she put her plate on the coffee table with her sandwich.

"I don't even know if I want to see her right now."

"Well I think that's probably reasonable in the circumstances. Peter love, there's no right or wrong way you're meant to feel when something like this comes out in the open." Carla said as she reached out and rubbed Peter's arm supportively.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter groaned as the sun peeked through the curtains of the flat and he looked confused as he rubbed his neck having fallen asleep in a somewhat awkward position. A duvet had been gently placed over him and he couldn't remember dozing off. "Finally awake. I was going to wake you up and help you to the bed but I couldn't bring myself to wake you up after you finally got to sleep." Carla said as she sat down with a mug of coffee in her hand. "What are you doing still here?" Peter said as Carla glared at him. "Well you dozed off and I wasn't about to leave you when you were in the state you'd been yesterday." Carla said as Peter groaned. "Well as you can see I'm fine so you can go back to your day job love." Peter said gruffly as Carla rolled her eyes as she sipped her coffee. "What and leave you alone. I'm sorry Peter I can't do that, not when yesterday you were about to drink yourself into oblivion." She stated as Peter looked down guiltily. "Hey, you had reasons but that wasn't the solution was it." Carla said as she leaned over and gently rubbed his shoulder looking at him intently. "Look thanks for this Carla but you don't have to babysit me." Peter said as he felt like a burden.

"Is that a subtle hint you want me gone?" Carla asked as Peter furrowed his brow. "No, but well don't you have a business to run?" Peter said as Carla shook her head.

"Hayley's okay running the show for a bit. You Peter are far more important to me than some orders." Carla said genuinely as Peter looked a little unsure what to say.

"Where's Dad and Leanne?" Simon asked as Deirdre placed a bowl of coco pops in front of the little boy. Ken had been adamant that Simon should go to school but Deirdre had deemed it better that he have today off lest Peter want to see his son. "Oh they're sorting some things out love." Deirdre said as Tracey snorted. "That's one way of putting it." She said as Ken glowered at his stepdaughter. "There was a few issues Simon love so they need to talk. But don't you worry yourself." Deirdre said eager to ensure that Simon didn't know what had happened yet. Not until they knew a bit more of what was going on. There was no need to upset the little boy if everything worked out once Leanne and Peter had the chance to talk.

Gail frowned watching as Nick sat tapping at his phone. "Why her Nick. You and she made a mess of things the first time around. There's nice girls out there if you look for them, one's that will be much better for you than she could ever be." She said as Nick rolled his eyes at her. "Mam you can't exactly take the moral high-ground about our partners after your track record. Least Leanne's not tried to kill anyone yet." David said as Nick looked down slightly thinking of the baby he had practically forced her into aborting when they were younger. "David! Well all I'm saying is there are nice girls out there for our Nick. I mean look at Maria, she's a nice lass." Gail said as Nick sighed.

"I don't want Maria."

"No you want Leanne who is trouble with a capital T and already in a serious relationship." Gail said sternly as Nick rubbed his temple and grabbed his phone. "Where are you going?" Gail screeched as Nick went to get his jacket. "Away from your unwanted opinions." He snapped as Gail shook her head as she went to grab the toast that had just popped up from the toaster.

"So where is the Wicked Witch of the West?" Sean asked as Hayley shook her head at her friend. "Sean don't be mean and I think she said she was helping out a mate." Hayley said as she looked through the work diary to check what needed to be done. "Mates, didn't think she had such things." Sally said scathingly as Hayley shook her head. "Sal that's not very fair, especially after how good Mrs Connor was to you when you were poorly." Hayley said defensively. "Maybe she's chatting to Leanne I mean they were close." Julie suggested as Sally shrugged.

"Well regardless of where she is I doubt that she'd want us all gossiping so can we all get on with the Laundis order please." Hayley said as she switched on the radio.

"So…you going to speak to her?" Carla asked as she placed a plate of toast in front of Peter. He shrugged, he knew he should really but at the minute he didn't want to speak to Leanne. She'd hurt him, and he was so angry that whilst she was playing away he'd been so determined to step up to the mark. He'd come off the alcohol and when faced with temptation, the devastatingly beautiful woman sat by him now, he'd stayed faithful. He had trusted Leanne and she'd simply trodden over his heart. "Carla?"

"Hmm?" She looked up as she poured him a mug of tea.

"Did…did she stay with me because I got hurt in the crash?" He asked in a sad voice as Carla nibbled her lower lip slightly. "I don't know. I do know she was heartbroken when she thought you might slip away from us. But I don't know what was going on in her head." Carla said truthfully as she brought over the mug of tea. "If it's any help I think she knew she made a mistake with Nick, not that I'm making excuses for her but I think she knew that with you she had the most wonderful man she could ever wish for."

"I've let her down in the past though. Carla I've been horrible." Peter said as Carla shook her head.

"You have demons Peter but most people do, I do, Leanne does." Carla said truthfully. Peter looked down. "If I'd have been a better person, stronger then she wouldn't have been around Nick. The bistro would have been mine and hers. She wouldn't have been working with the prick if I hadn't had a meltdown on the night when we showed prospective clientele the Joinery. I drove her into his arms." Peter said mournfully.

"You're been stupid now." Carla said as Peter looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"You're right I am."

Leanne glanced down tearfully at her engagement ring and a tear rolled down her cheek as she sat numbly at the table in Janice's flat. "You know you can't just sit there all day love."

"Well what else can I do? I can't go to the flat and to be completely honest I don't much fancy venturing out right now, what with been public enemy number one." Leanne said.

"Well I'm going to have to go out at some point. I mean I'm should be at work but thankfully it was Hayley in the office when I rang and she said not to worry about turning up, apparently Cruella's not turned in this morning." Janice said as Leanne's eyes widened.

"What?"

"She's not in the factory. Hayley said she reckoned Carla was comforting a mate but well I can't think of anyone that desperate for comfort that she'd be the person they chose to get comfort from." Janice said scathingly. Leanne shook her head as she pulled on a cardigan. "Whoa where are you going?" Janice asked alarmed by her stepdaughter's erratic behaviour. "To stop that bitch from getting her claws into Peter." Leanne said still not sure what she wanted but knowing that she hated the thought of Carla sat in her and Peter's flat planting doubts and poison into Peter's head.


	4. Chapter 4

Carla sat watching as Peter chomped away on the toast. "You know it creeps me out people watching me when I eat." He said as Carla bit her lip suppressing a giggle.

"Sorry would you like me to turn round so you can continue." She said as Peter chuckled at her response. "You're a sarcastic cow you know that." He said as Carla smiled.

"Well it were worth the insult I guess if it got you smiling. You know I bet your family are worried about you. You should give them a ring at the very least." She said as she knew that Simon would likely be worried something bad had happened to his Dad or Leanne. "What and listen to Dad talk about how everything would've been fine if I could've stayed off the booze and it's all my fault."

"You don't believe that anymore than I do!" Carla said as she placed her empty cup on the coffee table. Peter smiled at her glad that she was keeping his spirits up. Without her been around he had no doubt he would be currently lying intoxicated on the sofa at the very best.

Leanne stormed round to the flat her heels clacking against the pavement as Norris looked over from where he was putting out the news board. "Where you heading then, Peter or Nick because it might interest you to know I saw a certain factory boss go up to the flat yesterday and she definitely hadn't come out when I finally went to bed. Still was always going to be on the cards wasn't it, two lushes falling for one another." Norris heckled as Leanne shot him a glare.

"Oh Norris do us all a favour hey and for once keep your nose out of everyone's business." Leanne spat as she swore loudly realising she hadn't got her keys on her having left them in the flat prior to the wedding. She banged her fist on the door and pressed the buzzer repeatedly. "Peter open the bloody door!" She yelled as she ignored the looks she was receiving from some of the neighbours. "I doubt he wants to speak to you love." Becky offered as she walked over the road heading for the café.

"Thanks for the advice but I really don't need it." Leanne said as she hammered once more on the door to the flat.

"You know she's only going to stay there all morning. I think you need to at least see to her if only to say that you don't want to speak to her right now. That it's all a bit raw." Carla said as she put a supportive hand on Peter's shoulder. "Will you stay?" He asked in a pained voice as Carla looked a little awkward at his request. "I don't think that it's a conversation you want me to sit in on Peter love. Besides I have a feeling Leanne wants to gouge my eyes out half the time anyway." Carla said as Peter sighed.

"What went on with you two anyway, I mean you two were best mates, you were all set to be her maid of honour and then next thing you can't even look at one another." Peter said as Carla looked down, a slight flush creeping to her cheeks. "Look you really don't need to know this but well since Leanne will likely give me a verbal bashing when she sees me I best tell you myself. I….I wanted you. I know you thought I was just been daft when I threw myself at you that night I were arrested but I really did fall for you. She found out that you'd been helping me with my drinking and then grew suspicious when I was so worried after the tram crash. I kinda said that she didn't care about you, which wasn't true Peter, she was devastated when you were in that hospital and she thought she might lose you." Carla said as she felt Peter's hand tip her chin upwards and he smiled at her. "You know what, of all the things you've said to try cheer me up. It means a lot that. You who could have anyone you put your mind to, fell for pitiful old me." He said as Carla smiled. "You're not pitiful Peter. Look I'll go let Leanne up, you need me or anything you have my number but just be honest. Say what you feel and don't let her talk you into anything you don't want." Carla said as she gently leaned over and brushed her lips against his stubbled cheek.

"Oi Peter get yourself down here now!" Leanne screeched as the door of number 1 opened and Tracey stormed out. "Oi what the hell do you think you're doing you tart! You're making yet another huge scene, what are you doing attempting to provide Norris with all his gossip this week. Peter doesn't want to even look at you right now you slut!" Tracey said as Leanne turned to face her.

"Oi who asked you for an opinion. I want to speak to Peter." Leanne said as Tracey pursed her lips.

"How many times love, I know you're blonde but seriously I thought were a few more cogs turning in that head of yours. You humiliated him, why the hell would he want to see you." Tracey said as Leanne sighed. "I need to see him. Tell him I'm sorry." She said as Tracey nodded.

"Well that's the very least you can do. Look I'm still pissed with you but I love my brother more and I am not letting him sit in solitude wallowing in self-pity." Tracey said as she pressed the buzzer hoping that Peter would let her in. She frowned as she saw a figure approach the door, one that was definitely not the shape of Peter. "You bitch!" Leanne hissed as Carla opened the door leading to the staircase up to the flat. Carla smirked as she stood aside. "Rather like pot calling kettle black don't you think. He's upstairs, devastated you know so be gentle. He loved you Leanne and you actually thought you'd be happier with weasel-features Tilsley!" Carla said as Tracey suppressed a grin at the insult Carla had flung regarding Nick. "Just get out Carla, last thing Peter needs is you raking your mucky paws into him. Just get out." Leanne hissed as Carla nodded and let Leanne pass.


End file.
